Report:Spam filter problems
Block #3919 on Clans-of-the-forest Wiki *Wiki: http://clans-of-the-forest.wikia.com *Page: http://clans-of-the-forest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkshine903 *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/3919 *What were you trying to do?: I was trying to paste a troll face on my profile made of text *Signature: ''☾Darkfang903☽ 03:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Your trollface contains a character used by spammers, in which won't be removed. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Block #7296 on Diablo Wiki *Wiki: http://diablo.wikia.com *Page: http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Azmodan_Sculpture.jpg *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/7296 *What were you trying to do?: Source url for image is triggering spam filter when attempting to edit it. The source is an official site operated by Blizzard Entertainment. *Signature: [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:56, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::What's the link? — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 19:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::http://us.battle.net/d3/en/blog/6904613/Ugly_As_Sin_Azmodan_Brought_to_Life-8_6_2012 [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Block #179360 on Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki *Wiki: http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com *Page: http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Drkness231 *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/179360 *What were you trying to do?: "Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. The blocker also gave this additional reason: Global vandalism." I don't even know where to start with this. Firstly, I didn't even get prior warning before my IP was blocked across all of Wikia, let alone was I informed of the block when it happened. I'm not...too mad, but it's irritating to see that your group is apparently taking to blindly blocking people with the highest level of punishment. If you checked on my contributions to other wikis, you'd find that I'm almost always on the MGE Wiki while the others have not been visited in over a year. The only thing that I could possibly be reprimanded for is the posting of my fanfiction, but even then it's not enough to warrant a Wikia-wide block. I understand that the slight bit of sexually suggestive content in my work is against the rules of the wiki, but that's under the jurisdiction of the local admins, not the VSTF. So, I'd like someone to remove the ban from my account and IP if at all possible. Otherwise, I'd like a clear explanation to this seemingly arbitrary action that I am certainly not the only victim of. *Signature: Hmm...needs more cat ears (talk) 02:48, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Hello. This IP block was certainly not supposed to aim for you, but for another vandal. Are you using any sort of proxy service, VPN, browsers, public networks, non-recognized IPs or a dynamic IP router? If so, try to switch any of them and see if it helps. If not, I will see what I can do about this error. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 02:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Block #idunno on Habitica Wikia *Wiki: http://habitica.wikia.com *Page: http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove *Block ID: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PhalanxStats/idunno *What were you trying to do?: i was just updating the pirate cove's page, just as i did before - we post the guilds in which we have current activity, captured and sunk guilds - i need to update a newest catch. below is the message i tried to post. PLEASE tell me what exactly is wrong with this message!! it blocked me again even when i erased the links! does it contain any banned words i am not aware of??? please please tell me i need to know, there are no swearwords and all the links are to habitica, it's just every normal other day update, absolutely nothing wrong with it, WHY then did it got me blocked twice already?? A foreign turtle ship s.s. Hangeul was sighted by @Dewines. E reported the sighting as a duplicate of the Korea(한국), Korean Language Students and possibly of the Commonwealth of i18n guilds. @tenko was sent as a diplomatic envoy, and has charmed the captain, @SnowCrusher, so much so that he has instantly yielded the ship to the pirates and joined them, saying e wants to learn the pirate ways of life. As the The Guild Formerly Known as Hangeul has 4 gems in the treasure coffer, the booty challenges will be made there for the merriment of the pirates, after which the looted vessel will become a cannon fodder for Admiral cannons. Welcome @SnowCrusher! *Signature: The real tenko (talk) 10:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : I believe I have spotted and solved this issue - it was due to an old AbuseFilter filter, which I have now disabled. Kirkburn (talk) 13:05, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : thanks! it worked, the edit got published. thank you! The real tenko (talk) 13:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC)